


Sweet Damara

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Humanstuck, Major character death - Freeform, Miscarriage, OD, Sadstuck, Sloppy Makeouts, Suicide, Teen Pregnancy, kinda smut, misuse of drugs, over dose of drugs, some sex and almost sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damara and Kankri are dating secretly but some shit happens and now they to make their relationship public. Also they have lots of sloppy make outs.Kankri is seventeen and Damara is eighteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secrets

I enter my apartment and see my little sister playing Mario Carts with her friends. A bunch of little brats if you ask me. I say loudly. "Hello Damara. How was work." My sister asks. Her voice cracks. She knows what I say. But she always acts like she doesn't. "FINE. REMEMBER FRIENDS GONE BY NINE." I say. "Alright." She smiles slightly. I walk to my room. And then I listen. "ARADIA YOUR SISTER IS SO FUCKING WEIRD. " One of her friends say. I whisper. "Come on KK you know the inthufferable hath a thing for Damara. Thhe could be your thithter in law tho be nice." The one with the lisp says. "Kankri and Damara. That sounds fishy. Are you a Leijon in a costume?" The tuna friend says. I stop listening and close my door fully. Little brats. They are so annoying. I slip off my clothes and slip into my bed. I clap to turn off my lights. Between school, work and taking care of Radi I need my sleep.  
When I go out of my room in the morning I find four people on my couch. Sweater is snuggling tuna and lispy is upside down. Radi is holding her toy ram. She is so cute. My little baby Radi. I pat her head. Her eyes open a little. "Sorry about them. We cool. " She says sleepily."GET THEM UP. SCHOOL TIME. " I say. "Karkat I have your diary." She says. "ARADIA IF YOU READ IT I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU." Sweater yells as I walk to the kitchen. The other two goan and Aradia say school time. I grab my phone off the counter. Looks like someone called me last night. And looks like they left a message. "Damara have you seen Karkat? He didn't come home last night and I know his friends with Aradia. And dis-" I delete the message. Then I call him. "Hello Damara. Why are you calling? Are you okay? Did you see Karkat?" He asks as soon as he picks up. "HE SPENT NIGHT WITH RADIA. SOLLUX. FEFERI. ALL GOOD NO SEX SO YOU NO WORRY OKAY NOW BYE FOOD IS DONE." I say, hanging up on him. Dumb Kankri. He worries when there is no need. But he is sweet. "Hey Damara, what food do have here? " Feferi asks as she enters the kitchen. "THERE PANCAKE MIX. CEREAL AND OATMEAL." I say. " Thank you." She says. I nod.  
Lunch is my least favorite time. Since I have no friends except for Kankri, Cronus and Porrim, I'm normally alone. "Damara! Excuse me Damara. Sorry if I trigger you but why don't you eat in the cafeteria today. Or maybe let me join you?" Kankri comes up and asks. "FINE COME VIRGIN BOY." I say. "You know that name is highly triggering and you of all people know it's not true." He says. I roll my eyes as I pull him into the stairwell that goes to the roof. Then I kiss him. Kankri kisses back and squeezes my tits. I love him so much and I love our acting. His hands shakily go to the waist of my skirt and pulls it down a little. I smirk into our kiss and my hands go up into his sweater. He shivers when I rub his nipples. Kankri reaches into my panties and fingers me. I push him against the wall. I moan into his mouth when he pinches my sensitive area. Then he pulls away. I fix my skirt. "No sex public. Triggers. Someone may see." I say. "Yes. Sorry but don't worry I have the night off tonight. Maybe we can meet up later?" He says. "Ten. My place. Radi go to Feferi's tonight." I wink at him. Kankri leans down and kisses my forehead. "Now let's go get lunch." Kankri says smiling. I nod. Then he begins to preach about how inappropriate my antisocial acts are and that I need to wear a less showy skirt. I walk beside him in silence and with an annoyed expression. I wonder how his mouth can talk so much and not dry out. "Oh Ms.Megido!I've been looking for you. Your mom is calling." A teacher comes up to us. "OK BYE VIRGIN BOY. " I say. "Ms.Megido. You know name calling is very rude." Thew teacher says. I roll my eyes and follow her to the office. Radi is already there on the phone. She's smiling. Radi says something and hands me the phone. I say. "I'm coming home soon." Mom cheers. "THAT GOOD. SO VERY GOOD. " I say. Finally she'll be home and I don't have to raise Radi. Like I have been for the last six years. "THANK GOD. I MISSED YOU." I say. "I missed you too. Now I have to go sorry. I call you to come and pick me up on Friday. Bring Aradia." She says before hanging up. I nod. Friday is the day after tomorrow. "Damara! You talked so well there." Aradia says. I nod. I hate my mother. She may seem nice and loving but its all a lie. My stepfather would do bad things to me and she would just sit there and laugh. And on top of that she was high all the time. And then one day they both take off. Cops found them in a crack house a year later. My mother hit a cop and threw a rock at another. And he shot a cop. No one knew where we were or that we were eight and twelve. Aradia doesn't know the whole story and she never will.  
I light a cigarette. Tears run down my face. I hate the world. And the world hates me. Why do my mother and him have to get out of jail? They are monsters that deserve to rot in a dark hole. I hear my apartment door open. "Damara! Get that thing out of your mouth!" Someone yells. Kankri. I shake my head but he grabs it. His eyes tear up from the pain as he throws the cigarette away. "You are going to be okay. It triggers me seeing you like this." Kankri hugs me tightly. I am so fucked up in the head. How can he even love me? "GIVE BACK KANKRI. NEED IT. MY MOM IS GETTING OUT OF JAIL. FRIDAY." I say. "Damara you still shouldn't smoke. You want to be in perfect health in case she tries to get custody of Aradia. You just got it and now you can protect her from your mother. And her father in case he gets out too. Smoking is bad for you for more then your health, you might indanger Aradia. And I know you would never do that willingly. Remember you two lived with my family for a year. Then with Porrim then Cronus. Meenah even let you guys stay with her for a little while. Also Meulin and Latula helped. All because you didn't want Aradia to be homeless. You got three jobs at fourteen and saved up until you could take of yourself and Aradia. You are a good person and if you got lung cancer because you smoked then Aradia will be broke. You are like a mother to her. " He rants. "YOU RIGHT. SO SORRY. I LOVE YOU." I say, burying my face into his sweater. "I love you too." Kankri says. " SORRY ME FORGOT YOU COME." I say. "It's alright. I'm not trigger at all." Kankri lifts my face up and kisses me. I pull away. " GO FUCK NOW MY ROOM." I say. I pull Kankri towards my room.


	2. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damara goes wit Aradia to pick up their mother from a jail. And there is some one else...

I wait outside the jail with Aradia. The gates open. And out comes my mother. And stepfather. I frown. They let the beast out. Fucking hell. The lawyers need to go suck a fat, old, and infected dick. The guards help them into the car. My mother in the front and my father in the back. Then we get in. I start the car and pull away from the prison. Aradia begins telling them about the good times we had. And that takes up a nice long time of him not talking."That's nice Aradia. You've grown up so much and you look like your mother." He says. Then Aradia yells. " No!!!" "Damara. May if try to help her then I will beat her. Understand ladies." He says. Me and mother nod. Tears form in her eyes. I keep on driving for a long time even with the cries of Radi in the backseat. I should have let her sit up front. I should have made my mother sit back there. Then Radi wouldn't be in pain. She would still be a clueless child. I never want her to turn into me. I might be cold and bitter but Radi has always been so cheerful and sweet. I should have tried to stop him but he threatened to hurt Radi. And I know he will hit her with anything. And I don't want him to kill Radi. She is like my child. She is the main reason I stopped smoking cigarettes and weed and drinking. She is the main reason I went to rehab and AA. The reason I told the cops who gave me the stuff. And after all that I filed for custody. So that mother or him couldn't take her away from me. Or any family members at that. And Kankri vouched for me. Everyone did, fuck even Meenah and Rufioh. All because they think that Radi brings out the best in me. So what if she does? I am still inappropriate and rude. I don't have a best in me. And it's all because of Doc Scratch. The man in my backseat right now. The man who is hurting my baby sister. Who I have raised since I was four and she was just born. I am the one who took her to the daycare everyday on way to school. I fed her and changed her. I didn't join any club because I had to make sure she was taken care of. I never let myself learn proper English so that they didn't make me do anything and acted like my mother didn't know it at all. And now she is crying and I'm letting it happen. I look over at my mother. She looks pissed. Her and is on her seat bucket. Before I know what happen. Mother is taking over the car. I scream. And she yells. "I can't let another of my children suffer. I want them to be happy" Then it all goes black.  
I awake in a hospital bed. A nurse is leaning over me. She says in perfect Japanese. "BABY??" I say. "Yes you are one month along. I'm guessing you didn't know. Well hon surprise you could be a mother if you want otherwise there are two options that start with a. And if you want to a mother. Then you can ask for me to be your nurse cuz hon I don't force you to do anything you don't want to do." She says. "I TALK TO IT DAD BEFOREHAND. I WANT TO KEEP BABY BUT..." I say "Oh hon it's alright take your time. This kind of thinking takes time. You're only eighteen." She says. "CAN ME GO SEE SISTER." I ask. "No sorry. Neither one of you are well enough to walk or even get out of bed. Maybe tomorrow you'll be able to go see her. She'll have to stay in here for about two or three weeks. And just so you know that monster who was in her died. Sorry about your mother but she would have went to jail if she had lived for manslaughter and endangering you and your sister." Yoko says. "ALRIGHT. CAN ME HAVE PHONE. NEED TO MAKE CALL." I ask. "Sure hon." She answers. She leaves for a second and comes back with a cellphone. I nod as to say thanks and get the fuck out. When she leaves me alone, I quickly dial Kankri's number. "This is the wrong number and calling it is highly triggering- KANKRI. SHUT UP." Damara are you okay? I heard what happen. They said you've been asleep for three weeks. That were going to call you brain dead but then you started moving a bit and sometimes whispering. As if you were asleep. Aradia was in a coma like state too but for only about a day. " he rants. "IT'S ALL GOOD. I HAVE SOME NEWS. I AM PREGNANT. ONLY ONE MONTH. YOU GO TO BE A DADDY." I say. "Damara this is wonderful. I guess we should tell people we are together. We'll tell them when you get out. I'm going to have to tag so many triggers." He says. "YOU TALK TWO MUCH. COME VISIT. WANT TO KISS YOU." I ask. "Fine. Now I have to go get ready. Bye I love you." Kankri hangs up. "LOVE YOU TOO, KANKRI." I say into the phone.  
Kankri comes about ten minutes later and was carrying flowers. "YOU SO SWEET." I say. He is too sweet for me. He had brought me tiger lilies. My favorites. "Thanks. I am glad you like them, I was worried that they wouldn't allow them because of the pollen but my worries were proven wrong." Kankri sets them down on my lap. I pick three up and braid them. Kankri smiles. "CAN YOU DO HAIR WHILE ME DO THIS PLEASE." I ask him!. Kankri nods and grabs a ribbon from one of the gift baskets that strangers set for the poor girl who lost her family and now has to take care of her little sister. Ha that's fucking stupid. They think I'm helpless. But I'm not. Soon all the lilies are in the shape of a crown and my hair is in a bun. "CAN YOU GIVE TO RADI. TELL HER ME SAID HI." I say. Kankri leaves but doesn't close the door. So I lean forward to look outside of this boring room. Nurses, sick people, doctors and sad families pass by. Then I see the social worker. Ms.Maryam. I call tell she's here on business because she has a cold look on her face. And she has a thick maroon folder. "Ms.Megido. How are you? Now don't freak because I'm just here to see if you are still well enough to take care of Aradia. Alright sweetie. " She says. "YOU LIE YOU HERE ON OTHER REASON." I say. "You are very smart. That's good. And you're right. I'm here about your baby. Because of your record I just have to see if you are secretly doing drugs or anything else. " Ms. Maryam smiles at me. "Ms. Rosa! Why are you here.?" Sounds like Kankri is back. "Oh Kanny are you friends with Damara?" She asks. "Yes very close friends...." He says. "WE FUCK." I say. "You could have said that so much better." He says. "SORRY VIRGIN BOY. " I sneer. "So that baby is Kankri's? Oh dear your father is going to die. I won't tell him but you should as soon as you can. Tell me when so I don't go to dinner at your house that night." Ms. Maryam says. "TOMORROW NIGHT." I say. She nods. Then she leaves. "Are you sure about that?" Kankri asks. "YES." I say. He kisses me. I pull him on to the bed with me. "SNUGGLE WITH I." I give him a puppy dog face. Kankri nods and wraps his arm around me.


	3. Family

I knock my the door of the Vantas house. It's fucking bright red. God they're weird when it comes to that the color. Of course that's why I'm wearing a maroon and bright red dress. Kankri opens the door. "HI VIRGIN BOY. LOOK LIKE ME AM HERE FOR DINNER. MAYBE DESSERT COME LATE NIGHT." I say, winking. "Damara, please don't say anything too triggering. You know how my dad can be normally but last time Karkat brought a girl to dinner, she never came over when my dad was home again. She wasn't even his girlfriend." Kankri says. "KANKRI," I say "SHUT YOU CUNT LICKER." "That was only twice that I did that." He argues as he pulls me inside. I chuckle as his starts tagging my triggers. Then we enter the dinning room. Karkat spits out his food and Mr. Vantas starts laughing. Porrim and Kanaya just stare. "Kankri looks like you manage to pull a great prank on us. Will Damara be staying for dinner, I'm sure she's hungry." Mr. Vantas says. "Dad this is not a prank." Kankri says. "But you two hate each other. I remember one in middle school she put a used condom in your backpack. And then you made her listen to your hour long rant on purity. So this has to be a joke. You two might be friends but no way you two are lovers. " Mr. Vantas says before he laughs again. "Mr. Vantas, they are telling the truth. I've actually known for awhile. I found their clothes in the senior girls bathroom about two months ago. And I know it was their clothes because there is no one else who wears a red sweater made by hand. Or maroon Japanese school girl uniform. And there were two sets of feet in a stall, one was very pale and the the other was very tan. But I never said anything because they have the choice to tell who ever they want about that stuff." Porrim says. "Umm....yeah Porrim is right there." Kankri says. "EWW THAT'S JUST TOO MUCH INFO. YOU DICK LICKING MUFF MUNCHERS ARE GOING TO MAKE ME VOMIT MY FUCKING FOOD ALL OVER." Karkat says. _I say. "Damara...that's a little too much." Kankri says. "Wait you know what she says?" Porrim asks. "Yeah I learned Japanese a little more then a year ago." Kankri says. "Well then anything else you want to tell us?" Mr. Vantas asks. "WELL YEAH. IT VERY HARD SAY IT BUT UM....." I place my hands on my stomach. "Damara is pregnant." Kankri says, causing his dad to spit out some food. "Now Damara are you sure it's Kanny's? Not to be rude." Porrim asks. "I SURE. NO CHEATING. AND ME NO LIE. AND ME BEEN WITH HIM LONGER THEN I BEEN EXPECTING." I say. "So how long have you two been together." Kanaya asks. "About a year and a half." Kankri says. "HOLY SHIT." Karkat yells. "Oh my that's a long time." The Maryams says. Mr. Vantas just stared there with his mouth open. "ME THINK I GO TO LEAVE NOW." I step backwards. "Damara...." Kankri reaches for my hand. "I think that would be best. I hope you get home safe and sound." Mr. Vantas says. "I'll drive you home." Kankri says. "NO I BE FINE TO WALK." I say, walking to the door. As soon as I leave tears fall.  
I sit down on a park bench. I love this park. It's where I took Aradia after school for a long time.  
Three years ago.  
I sit down and watch Radi play with her friend. I hold a joint to to my lips. My arm are covered in cuts and scars. I throw the joint down and stomp on it. I kick it into the grass. No drugs. Or else they will take Aradia away. I can't forget that. Tears form in my eyes as I rub the bottom of my torso. A while before I found out that Rufioh has been cheating, I found out I was pregnant. So I caused my own miscarriage. It had hurt a lot. But it was worth it because I will never have his child.   
Present Day.  
I wake up to Kankri shaking me up. "Damara my love are you okay? Please wake up!" "NO. WANT TO SLEEPY." I whine. "It's one am and you're on a park bench." He says. Then I feel him pick me up. I open my eyes. " KANKRI. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH." I whisper. "I love you too my dear Damara."   
The next morning Kankri snuggles me on my bed. "SO WHAT HAPPEN. WITH YOU DAD?" I ask him. "He was very triggered. Tigger warning, abortion clinic. He said to the take you to an abortion clinic. And some other very triggering things. Like that I need keep this quiet because my actions are so disgraceful. So I left to find you. When you weren't here, I searched everywhere you like to go. I even checked the hospital. And the police station. I was so worried. I wanted you to be safe." He explains. He hugs me tightly. As if he didn't want to leave me. "KANKRI IS THERE MORE." I ask. I give him puppy eyes and place my hand on his shoulder. "Tigger warning, name calling, and disbelief. He called you a sperm swallowing, cunt licking slut. And said he doesn't believe the baby is mine. That you probably work as a hooker at night and you asked me to cover for you because you don't know who the dad is. Then I smacked him. He kicked me out. I have to get my stuff today." Kankri says. "KANKRI ME SO SORRY. YOU CAN STAY HERE." I hug him. I hate seeing him at his worse. He only tags his triggers loudly when he is upset. "IT BE OKAY. DO NOT BE SAD. YOU BE OKAY. YOU SAFE HERE." I say. I don't want him to be upset. He is too good for all this shit. "Damara, I....thank you." Kankri rests his head on my shoulder. I run my fingers though his white hair. "LOVES YOU VIRGIN BOY."_


	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex!!! I am bad at writing it!!!! But still read the chapter

our days after that night, I return to the stupid hell called school. Kankri holds my hand until we reach the front door. "Are you ready. Just tell me if you want to go home." He says. "ME GOOD." I smile at him. He leans down and kisses my forehead. I open the door. "Hey Gill! Get your bass over here! Damara!! Gurl come/here or I'm going to krill someone." Meenah yells from her locker. I sigh and walk over there. "Okay...I have to ask you how the hell did you get the celibate guppy to fuck you?" She ask. I walk away and flip her off. Then I started hearing the whispers. "He probably had to lecture her every two seconds." "I bet she forced him into this. I bet she is pregnant with a pimps baby." "Chances are that she raped him." "I think she beats him in bed." So many whispers. I hate people sometimes well most of the time. They can be so stupid. "Dam, you okay?" Cronus comes up to me. "YES. VERY OKAY ME IS." I say. "Dam you are my best friend and I can see vwhen you are freaked out. And at this vwery moment you look like a deer in headlights." He says. "FUCK OFF FISH DICK. I FINE." I ensure him. He doesn't seem to buy it. "You are not fine. You wvere in a car vwreck not too long ago and vwoke up to being pregnant and your mother dead. So my dear cool cat, don't lie to me." He ruffles my hair. I whack his hand away. I sneer. "Dam please speak in English." He asks. I shake my head. He rolls his eyes and walks away. Stupid fake greaser tuna.   
I flush the toilet. Morning sickness is the worse. I sigh as I go wash my hands. Tears gather in my eyes as I stare at the mirror. I am so ugly. My deep tan skin is uneven and my eyes have dark circles. I inherited my mother's thick, curly, biracial hair. My bloodlines are what make me so ugly. How can someone love a girl who is Afro-Native American and Japanese. Sometimes I wish I was a tall skinny blonde with blue eyes. Maybe then I would have deserved Kankri's heart. It started with a kiss, so how did it get to this. I used to hate him. When I lived with Vantas family, I made his life hell. But he still loves me. Tears fall as I pull out my bun. My hair barely passes my shoulders. Ugly hair. I hate you so much. Can't you just go away. I garb scissors from my bag. But before I can cut it, the bathroom door opens and in comes Porrim. "Damara? Why are you crying? " She asks. "ME SO UGLY. DIRTY POOR MUDBLOOD IS WHAT I IS. AND HAIR SO UGLY. HATE IT MUNCH. " I cry. "Damara....you are fine just the way you are. You are not a mudblood. So put down the scissors. And I'll fix your bun." Porrim says. I set the scissors on to the counter. "Good girl. Now Mama P is going to fix your hair." She says. Then she pulls out some hair products from her bag.   
After about ten minutes, Porrim moves away from me. She got my fizz to go away and she made my bun nice and tight. "TANKS PORNRIM. YOU GOOD FRIEND." I say. "Your welcome, sweetie. And remember if you need anything Mama P will always have time." Porrim smiles.   
I open my bedroom door and flop on to the bed. Kankri comes in and asks me a stupid question. "Damara? I'm sorry to intrude. But have you seen my schoolbag? There's something important in it. " I get off the bed. "Thank you dear." He says. I give him the bird then kiss him. "ME YOU IN SHOWER. AFTER FIND IT. I HORNY. " I says gropping his crotch. "Fine just please stop. I don't want to cum early." He says. I laugh as I pull away and he starts saying triggers under his breath. "LOVE YOU VIRGIN BOY." I say. "Are you ever going to stop using that nickname?" "DO PORNRIM STOP USING KANNY? SO NO." I sneer. I kiss his cheek. "I GO LOOKS FOR YOU BAG. " I say. I move pass him. I walk out into the living room and his fucking bag is right there on the couch. "FIND IT.VIRGIN BOY YOU SO STUPID SOMETIME." I yell. I pick up his bag. "Can you grab my paper from it? " He yells back. I groan but I reach into his bag. Inside is a baby rattle and paint. "KANKRI WHAT IS THESE." I ask. "You like them? I thought since you said you were keeping the baby, you would like them. " He says as he walks out here. "TANKS. I LOVE THE RATTLE AND PAINTS. " I say. "I'm glad you like them and the ring?" Kankri says. "WHAT!?!" I ask in alarm. "Trigger warning tricked you, my love." He says. "YOU DICK." I say. He kisses my forehead and hugs me tightly. I slide a hand up his sweater and his hands pull at my shirt. I giggle and with my free hand, start helping in him out of his pants. "What's so funny?" He asks. " YOU'LL ALWAYS BE VIRGIN BOY. NO MATTER HOW MUNCH I FUCK YOU." I say. Kankri rolls his eyes and pulls my shirt off. "You know you should wear a bra. People may find it trigger. " He says. "YOU MEAN IT GIVE YOU BONER. NO SAY NO. I SEE IT." I say, letting his pants drop. Kankri blushes as I push him against a wall. "IT CUTE THAT YOU SO WEAK." I kiss his neck. Then I slip my hand out from his sweater and pull down his boxers. Kankri pulls down my skirt and panties. I feel his fingers go in me. I bite down on my bottom lip. No way in hell is he going to make me get off first. "NO MORE FINGERS. ME WANT SUCK IT." I say. He pulls his fingers out slowly. I get down on my knees and grab his dick. I wrap my lips around his tip then he grabs my hair and mouth fucks me. I move my hands away from and let him take control. "Damara! I'm close....." He yells, cumming in my mouth. I swallow all of it then he takes his dick out of my mouth. "NOW YOU GET ME OFF." I say. "Yes of course." Kankri says. "ANAL." I say. "Whatever you say my darling Damara." He says, blushing. I stand up against the wall. Soon I feel him fingers inside. "HURRY UP AND PUT DICK IN. " I hiss. He starts out slowly but he does get it in me. He pushes against me. Then pulls his dick out then puts it back in. I moan as he repeats. "YES. YES. KANKRI KANKRI!" I yell.   
I hug Kankri on my sofa. "ME LOVE YOU VERY MUCH. " I say. "I love you too my sweet Damara." He says, stroking my hair.


	5. Guess

Kankri knocks on the bathroom door and says, " Are you almost done? I really need to get in there. Trigger warning a eighteen year about to piss his pants." I wrap my towel around my waist. "YES. BE OUT IN SECOND." I unlock the door and he pushes pass me. I giggle as I walk away. I may have stayed in there longer then I had to, just to, pun intended, piss him off. I walk into my room and grab my panties and his social justice t-shirt. I drop the towel and quickly get dress. I love Saturday and tomorrow Aradia is coming home. I slip on a random mini skirt and a pair flip flops. "VIRGIN BOY. I GOING TO SEE RADI. I BRING YOU HOME A TREAT." I yell walking out of my room and to the front door. "Be careful my darling Damara. " Kankri yells back. I step out of my apartment and close the door.  
I open Aradia's room. She sits right up. "Hey Mara." She smiles. "HI RADI." I say. "I wish tomorrow would come sooner. Being cooped up in here makes me feel like I'm not really alive. " She says. "YOU ARE VERY ALIVE BE HAPPY." I walk over to her bed, the door closing behind me. "I am happy about being alive it's just that I don't want to be in this boring hospital room. I've been in here for a little longer then a month. I want out. "She cries. " WAIT FOR TOMORROW. " I hug her. "Can you make time go faster?" She asks. I shake my head  
"YOU CHEAT." I say. "No you're just bad at uno. " Aradia laughs. "WELL YOU ARE BAD AT POKER. BLACKJACK. AND GOFISH!" "Shut up." She whines. "FINE. I NEED TO GO ANYWAY IT IS VERY LATE. WORK TOMORROW. THEN PICK YOU UP." I say. Aradia nods. "I love you." She says. "LOVE YOU TOO." I say as I leave.  
I cruse myself for not using Kankri's car to get here. Then again I also wish I didn't live in the bad part of time but fuck it. Maybe I shouldn't have wore heels. I sigh as I reach my building. Now time for the stairs that have druggies passed out all other. Nicest place in this neighborhood. I wave to the hookers that live next door. Then I open my door. "Hello Damara. We have a guest. " Kankri greets me and points at the sofa. Cronus. Crap. And he's gone and painted himself grey again. "DID YOU GET IN TROUBLE AGAIN. YOU KNOW PEOPLE THINK THE TROLL OTHER KIN THINGY IS FUCKING NUTS. " I say. "Yes....I just am wvhat I am. A troll wvith grey skin and horns. But no one thinks I am being truthful." He cries. "HOW ABOUT YOU STAY HERE, ON THE SOFA, FOR THE NIGHT. " I say. Cronus smiles at me with eyes full of hope. Why am I best friends with this dip stick. Maybe because he pays for the comic cons we go to because he can dress up as Danny Zuko at them. Or maybe because we are two dorky weirdos. I think it's the first one. Yeah definitely the first reason. "Thanks." Cronus smirks.  
I snuggle up against Kankri's sweater. He snores quietly. How cute. I think of what he has done for me. God and I was a terror to him for years. Then last year at one of Porrim's parties, everyone was drunk but for me and him. We got to talking and he ended up kissing me. He tried to say sorry. And stuff about triggers. But I kissed him back. Then a few month full of secret kisses and snuggles, I took his virginity. In a bathroom at school. Really classy. Then again some of places I fucked people were gross. I used to get an STD test every week. I even know the doctor personally. She used to give me a gift every time I went. Her name was Calliope and was just out of college and had skipped two grades when in grade school. We meet up for lunch every now and then. Maybe I should give her a call soon. But anyway, I love Kankri so much. It's odd. I never thought I could love. Not after that person broke my heart.   
I wanted to surprise him. But what I saw was heart breaking. He was fucking Horuss. I ran out of his house. I'm glad his family wasn't home. Because I didn't want anyone to see me crying. The next day he broke up with me and told me about Horuss. I didn't go to school the next day. Instead I went to the druggies who live downstairs. They gave me lots of drugs exchanged for sex and blow jobs. They used up all the condoms I had. All the pain and suffering I've been hiding came out. And I covered it with drugs. At school Meenah said such horrible things and I took more drugs. I lost a shit ton of weight because I stopped eating for days at a time. The only highlight was my new friend Calliope. She told me about her life. Her asshole twin. Her father running off with some druggie but visiting them while they were being taken care of by a friend of his. How the friend made her take care of his crazy son who bit and pulled her hair. And how her brother would hit her when she talked back. And how she would rewrite sad stories and make them happy. And her only friends were four kids that she tutored. And she was the first person to hear my story. She helped me with the drugs and told me I should try to get custody of Radi when I turned seventeen. Besides Cronus, Calliope is my best friend. So I should meet up with her soon. I pick up my phone and texted her to meet me at the Sgrub Cafe at 8a.m.   
"KANKRI. I NEED TO GO. KICK OUT CRONUS WHEN HE WAKES. " I shake the sleeping Kankri. "Fine...triggers waking up early after long night." He says, yawning. Cute. I was going to meet up with Calliope then go pick up Aradia.


	6. Sister

eresting news. So you how I told you my father was in jail. Well turns out he got out and died in a car crash." She says. "REALLY? HOW ODD....." I say. Please Doc not be her father. She's like an older sister to me. "Indeed. I was kinda sad for a second but then the coppers told me what happen. He was raping his other daughter. Now I would love it if I had a sister but I can't find her. What happen to her was horrible. I want to make should she's okay. I want to say sorry about anything she's been through. I saw it in the news but no names. So all I know is that she lives with her older sister on her mum's side and I would hate to come into their lives and fuck up things." She explains. I throw up on the table. "Damara?!? Are you okay?!?!" Calliope asks. "PREGNANT. " I mutter as a waiter comes and cleans the mess up. "ME NEED TO GO." I say, standing up. "I'll take you home." She says. "NO HOME I NEED GO AND PICK UP LITTLE SISTER FROM HOSPITAL." I say. " I'll take you there then. I work there now and I do have to get back to work. " Calliope follows me out of the cafe. "FINE. I WALK HERE. SO WHERE CAR." I say. Calliope points at a lime green motorcycle.   
(Bad idea #306, riding a motorcycle in a super mini skirt while being as big as a whale. )  
We pull into the hospital parking lot. "Here we are love. Now tell more about this." Calliope points at my stomach. "KANKRI VANTAS AND I FUCKED AND DATE. SO THIS WHAT HAPPEN. WE NOT ALWAYS WEAR CONDOM. TOO IN MOMENT. " I explain. "Okay so why is your sister in the hospital?" She asks. "LONG STORY." I say quickly. Calliope looks at me in a worried way. What the fuck is she thinking? I try to ignore her as we get into the hospital. "Well this bye. I hope to see you later." Calliope hugs me. "Dr. Callie Scratch!!Callie! Calliope!!" Someone yells. I flick at the name. Roxy Lalonde runs up to Calliope. "Hey Callie." She says. "Hello Roxy. Have you met Damara before?" "Yesh......she the girl who got a preacher boy in her bed. You go gurl." Roxy says. "WELL NICE SEEING YOU. HAVE TO GO. MY SISTER IS GET DISCHARGED." I say. "Oh yeah. I read what happen in the news. So sorry about your mom." Roxy says.  
Aradia smiles as I push her wheelchair out the door. A nurse follows close behind us. Kankri stands by his car and waves at us. I stop and help Aradia out of the chair. She slowly starts walking towards the car. Then I hear someone yelling my name. "DAMARA! DAMARA!" I turn around and see Calliope running towards me. "WHAT?" I say when she reaches me. " I'm sorry for what my father did to you. And to your sister. And also I might have called your mother a druggie whore in the past. So sorry."Calliope looks down at her feet. "CALLIE IT OKAY. MY MOM IS A DRUGGIE WHORE. YOU NO NEED TO SAY SORRY BOUT ANY OF IT." I say. "Alright then. " She says. "YOU WANT TO MEET RADI. COME ON. " I say. "I would love to. But won't she be freaked out?" She asks. I shake my head. "HEY RADI. MEET THIS PERSON. SHE GOOD FRIEND. DOCTOR TOO. " I say. "Hell0 I am Aradia Megid0." Aradia says. "I'm Calliope Scratch. You can call me Callie." Calliope smiles. Aradia moves towards the car. "RADI. DON'T FREAK PLEASE. CALLIOPE VERY NICE. " I say. Aradia looks at me. Her eyes are cold and bitter. I sigh. "MAYBE WE HAVE LUNCH SUNDAY." I suggest. "That would be wonderful." Calliope says. Aradia nods.   
"H0w c0uld you? " Aradia asks in the car. "CALLIE IS FRIEND. SHE VERY KIND. " I say. Aradia rolls her eyes.   
The next week Aradia gets in trouble for beating up Equius Zahhak   
Then she beats up Vriska Serket.   
She's becoming me. Well the old me. The only thing I can do is keep her away from drugs and alcohol. And from pimps and other bad people who want to use her body.   
Aradia gets worse everyday.   
I try to talk to her and so does Kankri. Her friends try to help. Hell even Callie tries to help her out of this. Then one day I'm called to the school office. At about five months pregnant. "Ms. Megido we are worried about Aradia. We believe a mental hospital would help her. It will help her though this phrase. All you need to do is sigh the forms. " A social worker says. The principal hands me a stack of papers. I nod slightly and grab a pen. Radi needs help and she needs it now. And this is the other way to help her. My little baby sister.

That's it, it's split - it won't recover  
Just frame the halves and call them brothers  
Find their fathers and their mothers   
If you remember who they are

Over and over they call us their friends  
Can't we find something else to pretend?  
Like nobody's won and we're safe at the end

In the darkness the film machine's spinning  
So let's leave it on  
We'll be out in the street   
before anyone knows that we're gone

That's it, it's split, it can't recover  
Just frame the halves and call them a whole  
And chip at the bricks and fill up your pockets   
With the pieces of the wall that you stole

The hunt is on, everyone's chasing  
Everyone's chasing a shot  
A shot rings out, nobody wants it  
Nobody wants it to stop

That's it, it's split, it won't recover  
Just frame the halves and call them brothers  
Find your fathers and your mothers  
If you remember who they are  
If you remember, if you remember,  
if you remember who they are  
Call them brothers by Regina Spektor ( also one last chapter!!!)


	7. Sweet Damara

I wake up in pain. I scream. Kankri sits right up and ask what's wrong. He turns on the lamp. I gasp at what I see. Blood and a lot of it. Tears form. Please baby live. "I'm going to call 911. Don't move. Trigger warning blood. Trigger warning emergency." Kankri runs out of the room. I whisper. I place my hand on my baby bump. No movement at all. I close my eyes. It's too late. It's dead. There's no saving it.   
This time I wake up in a hospital bed. Kankri is asleep on a chair. I sit up. Porrim and Cronus are here too. They are also sleeping on chairs. I look back at Kankri his eyes, even if they're close, are bloodshot. I know what happen. My baby is dead. I start sobbing. Kankri start waking up. "Damara! Your awake!" He says, his voice a mix of happiness and sadness. "YES I WAKE........WAS IT BOY OR GIRL?" I quietly cry. "Girl... Damara are you okay about this?" Kankri asks. "I DON'T KNOW. I DON'T KNOW." I say. Kankri gets up and comes over to the bed then hugs me.   
"May Hannah Megido-Vantas"  
"Born June 26, Died June 26 2015"  
THREE YEARS LATER  
Kankri's POV   
"Karkat...calm down you might trigger someone. I don't care if Dad is sick. I'm sorry but I'm not coming.....Fine I'll go but I have to take Cronus. " I hang up the phone. I look over at Damara holding our one year son, Cronus. "WHO WAS THAT?" Damara asks. "Karkat. He said my dad's sick. I'm going to take Cronus to see him. Will you be ok?" I say. "YES I WILL BE OK. BUT WILL YOU? YOU HAVEN'T TAKEN YOUR PILLS." She says. "And I haven't for a few days. I'll be just fine. My depression is that bad. Today is a good day." I say, smiling. Damara looks at me in disbelief and sighs. "FINE. JUST DON'T FIGHT WITH YOUR DAD. LET KARKAT WATCH CRONUS. I DON'T TRUST YOUR FATHER NEAR HIM." She says. I nod. She walks over and hands me Cronus. It's funny how he doesn't look much like me. Dark skinned with black hair. But then his eyes are red like mine. "Dada.......ood" he whines. "I'll get you food in on our way to see your grandpa." I say. Cronus make a little puppy dog face. "Will get candy." I whisper. " Candy!" He cheers. "Shhh don't tell mommy." I say. "Shhhhhh" He shushes me and put his finer on my lip.   
"Hello? Karkat I'm here." I yell into my old home as I step inside. "WE'RE UP STAIRS!" He yells back. I sigh. I pick up Cronus and head up the stairs. When I reach the top I turn towards my father's room. Karkat stands outside it. "MOM AND DAD MET AT A CANCER RESEARCH CENTER. HE HAD BRAIN CANCER AND SHE HAD BREAST CANCER. AND AFTER MOM SOMEHOW GOT IT AGAIN AND DIED HE DIDN'T WANT US TO KNOW UNTIL NOW. THE FUCKING DUMB ASS WON'T GO TO A HOSPITAL BECAUSE HE BLAMES DOCTORS FOR MOMS DEATH. I DON'T KNOW WANT HE HAS BUT HE HAS COUGH UP A LOT BLOOD AND HAS BEEN FUCKING VOMITING ALL THE TIME. " Karkat says. I set Cronus down. Karkat moves away from the open doorway and I walk in. The door closes behind me. "Hi." I say. "Did Karkat tell you to come. I told him I didn't want to see you or have your whore wife in my home. Or that child of sin." He spits in my direction. "Damara is not a whore and that child is your grandson. I can't believe that you were once so nice and kind. Then again I was only ten when you turned cold and bitter so maybe you were always this way. I remember the times you left us with Ms. Rosa because you couldn't deal with us. You showed us our dead mother's body and threw away her ashes that me. You told us how to behave. I had to be the adult. I'm always tagging triggers for stupid reasons because I want everyone to be respectful. You made me start training to be a priest. And I hated it. When I ran off with Damara it was the best day of my life. And Cronus is the sweetest little boy ever. And I hate you. " I spit on his face and walk out of there. I grab Cronus from Karkat, run down the stairs and to my car. I can't do this anymore.  
I stare into the mirror. A stack of papers sit on the counter. A large cup of water in one hand and my meds in the other one. I open them and start swallowing them, three by three. Damara is visiting Aradia in the mental hospital and took Cronus with her. She said she's going to stay in a hotel tonight. I hope she doesn't hate me when she finds me tomorrow.  
DAMARA'S POV  
I set down Kankri's ashes on a bookshelf. The bookshelf full of his books. I feel like crying but I have no more tears. I love Kankri and I will never stop loving him.

I'm gonna make it bend and break  
(It sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter, "  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."

Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
Is always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand (one night stand off)

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter."  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."

They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter."  
One night, (Oh!) yeah, (Oh!) and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."

One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter." (Oh)  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories (Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories)  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter." (Oh)  
((Thanks for the Memories. Fall Out Boy))


End file.
